


Awkward

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Remember how in the cabin in the woods, Stiles reassures Peter that no, he doesn't have to explain those bruises to the Sheriff? Here's why.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Send help I can't stop writing this

When Stiles answered the door, he assumed it was the pizza guy, but instead found the Sheriff standing there.

“Dad!” he exclaimed happily “Come in! What’s the special occasion?”

Stiles had rented his own apartment when he had moved back to town, but he still caught up with his father regularly, although since starting to date Peter he may have been a little less regular with his contact than before, but still, it was surely only a week or two since he’d seen him….wasn’t it?

OK, maybe three.

Four weeks, tops.

And suddenly the worried look on Noah’s face made sense. “Glad to see you’re still alive son” his father spoke softly, almost hesitantly. “I thought I’d check in since I haven’t seen you for a month (yep, ouch) and you know what the rumor mill is like in this place. I heard you were dating someone, and I wanted to get my facts straight from you. Is he or she someone I know?”

And right here was why it had been four weeks.

Stiles loved his Dad, but this wasn’t a conversation he was in any hurry to have, specially when he and Peter were just fooling round and it would probably fizzle out when Peter found someone older, hotter, better than Stiles. Which wouldn’t take long, because really, the man was, well, everything.

But since he couldn’t put it off, Stiles took a deep breath, put on his best happy face and replied “Yeah, you do know him Dad, it’s Peter”.

His father looked confused.

“I don’t know any Peter, Stiles, unless you mean Peter Hale” the sheriff chuckled at his own joke because surely not, surely his 22 year old son wasn’t dating the werewolf who was at least fifteen years older, any minute now Stiles would start laughing as well…except he wasn’t laughing, and after a moment neither was the Sheriff, as the penny dropped and he realized that his son was waiting for him to say something, anything.

In the end, all he could come up with was “So, does that mean I get free drinks at the bar?” and oh thank God he went with that, because the relief in his son’s eyes was clearly visible.

Stiles hugged him closely, telling him “Not gonna lie Dad. I was worried you'd freak out on me, I should have known better”

And it was a good hug, right until Noah squeezed his son a little tighter and caught the wince of pain that Stiles tried to hide. Letting go abruptly, he held Stiles at arm’s length, looking him up and down with narrowed eyes.

It was then that he spotted the hand shaped bruise and the bite marks on Stiles’ upper arm and wrist.  
“Everything OK there kid?’ he queried.

“He treating you right? Because if he’s not, I can arrest him and have him locked up by the end of the day.”

“No!” exclaimed Stiles in a rush, “it’s nothing!”

Noah fixed him with a hard look that clearly said - Explain this before I lock your boyfriend up.

 

Arms folded over his chest, he waited.

Stiles looked sheepish Head down, he mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “askedhimtodoit” while toeing at the rug.

“Care to repeat that son?” asked his father in a steely tone, and then he simply waited, because this was his boy, and damned if he was going to let someone rough him up, but he’d also been in the job a long time, and he knew that some things weren’t as they first appeared.

The other thing Noah knew was that his son would fill the silence sooner or later - this was Stiles, after all.

Stiles’ face reddened in embarrassment, but after a minute he lifted his head and started talking. And once he started, it was as though he couldn’t stop. like a dam bursting as he tried to explain to his father what he didn't even really understand himself.

“It’s not what you think Dad, Peter’s not hurting me, well he is, but he’s not harming me, there’s a difference, and you know, he’s a wolf, and he’s so damn strong, and it just feels so freaking good when he lifts me up and then when he holds me down, and the biting, well that was all my idea, but it’s only human bites, he would never turn me, and then sometimes we play chase, and oh god you have no idea, and I’m pretty sure this isn’t normal but I swear we never let it go too far and it’s all consensual, and I don’t even know why I like it so much…”

Stiles trailed off as he looked at his father wide eyed, and was he _laughing_ at him right now? He WAS, he was doubled over as though in pain and what the everloving FUCK?

“Oh I’m sorry son, but you have no idea how relieved I am right now, I’m really glad to know that you’re OK, just please no more details” the sheriff huffed out, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Stiles eyed him suspiciously. “You seem…remarkably OK with this” he ventured, still unsure why this was funny but hey, he’d take it.

The sheriff turned to leave, but before he left he fixed Stiles with a look.

“That’s because as long as you’re both in agreement, and you’re being safe, I am OK with it. Whatever makes you both happy.“

He paused.

“I wasn’t born yesterday son, and I wasn’t born old. I still remember what it was like when your mother and I first got together.”

And as he walked out the door, he offhandedly remarked, “That woman spanked my ass red more than once” before winking and leaving Stiles with his mouth open in shock.


End file.
